


Just can’t wait.

by tayshinny



Category: Taynew
Genre: BL, Gay, M/M, boyslove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayshinny/pseuds/tayshinny
Summary: Neither Tay or New could wait til they get home, so the car seemed good enough.





	Just can’t wait.

Walking out of the gym, Tay and New headed towards New's car, ready to go home and get a good nights sleep. Or more rather, New was ready to go home and get a good nights sleep and Tay was ready to go home and stay awake a little while longer. Tay had spent the last hour or so watching New workout and if Tay had to describe torture, it would be looking at your boyfriend with his muscles flexing constantly with him wearing shorts so short that whenever he jumped you could see far more thigh than appropriate and not being able to touch. Tay's mind was racing the whole time. At one point, he thought he had calmed himself down but then New turned his way, smirked and started doing pull-ups. It was safe to say Tay lost his fight against his willpower then and there; he let his mind wander about what exactly him and New could be doing freely from then on. In hindsight, Tay should've fought harder considering he was sporting a small hard-on he was desperately trying to keep from New and a shirt with too many buttons undone in an attempt to cool down. 

Because of his current situation, Tay lagged behind New slightly as they walked down the corridor and out of the main entrance. New didn't say anything (though his eyebrows did raise in confusion when he turned back to see Tay look so awkward) until they had reached outside and Tay still refused to match his pace. 

"Tay?" New paused where he was and turned around, forcing Tay to stop opposite him.  
"Yeah?" Tay smiled at New as he peered over his shoulder, seeing the car not too far away. He wanted to sit down as quickly as he could, walking around with tight jeans was uncomfortable to say the least. 

"Are you okay?" New questioned as he reached out to press the back of his hand against Tay's forehead, concerned at how red and sweaty he looked. 

"You're hot, are you coming down with a fever?" New had now started to move to Tay's side, a protective arm wrapping around Tay's waist. Tay almost moaned at the what New thought was a comforting squeeze and quickly stepped out of his embrace. New just looked at his boyfriend with confusion and worry.  
"No, I'm fine. Don't worry." Tay spoke quietly and refused to make eye contact with New, his feet shuffling on the spot. New eyed him with suspicion, not believing him for a single second.  
"Are you sure you're oka-"�  
"Yes, I'm sure New. I'm fine, lets just go home." Impatience couldn't help but bleed through Tay's voice, all he wanted was the comfort of sitting down. New's eyes widened at Tay's outburst and he watched as Tay walked on towards the car. Shaking his head, he followed and caught up with Tay in a few quick strides, an arm instinctively going to rest along Tay's shoulders. Tay tensed under the touch (not enough for New to notice) only to then relax into the familiar touch. 

"You're acting weird tonight, you know?" New's voice was light and humorous, a small laugh tagged onto the end. Tay just shrugged his shoulders as he slid out from under New's arm and turned around to lean against the car door they had finally reached. 

"Guess I'm just tired." Tay sounded as if he was trying to convince himself of what he was saying; New quirked his brows but didn't question it. Instead, he leant forwards and went to unlock the car door behind Tay, his breath ghosting against Tay's neck. A shiver went down Tay's spine as his hands itched to grasp at New. New then pulled back and Tay whimpered at the loss of heat New was radiating. 

"Tay?" New couldn't for the life of him figure out why Tay would make such a noise, those were reserved for the bedroom and the bedroom only - oh.  
New looked down and confirmed his suspicions. A smirk formed on his lips as his eyes trailed back up Tay's body. The fact that there were more buttons undone than done up and the beads of sweat on Tay's forehead making much more sense now. 

Just as New was about to say something about the new information he had found, Tay's lips were already on his. Tay had debated whether on kissing New or not, he was always the one to say never initiate anything in public, but the car park was dark, basically empty and New was looking at him like that with a smirk on his lips - he was not that strong. 

Completely taken by surprise, New took a second to respond but ended up kissing Tay back with as much as force as Tay had started with. It was rough and messy. New also sensed some neediness from Tay which he couldn't say he didn't like. 

Tay's hands went to grab at New's waist and one of New's dragged up the elders chest to rest on the back of his neck. As New deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue past Tay's lips, Tay dropped his hands to New's ass and pulled him even closer. In response, one of New's hands moved to brace itself against the car. It was then that the cold metal of the door grounded New. It made him realise what they were doing. He really didn't want to stop, but the risk of someone seeing them was too high. 

Regretfully, New pulled back with heavy breaths, his eyes staring straight into Tay's.  
With his lips trailing after New's, Tay let his hands drop back down to his own sides, now more turned on than he was at any other point tonight.  
New finally spoke, his voice deep and scratchy,  
"Let's go home."

***

They had been in the car for about 10 minutes now and Tay was getting antsy; New had had the great idea of keeping a hand on his thigh the whole drive. While Tay loved the feel of New's hand on his upper thigh, every rhythmic tap New was unconsciously doing sent vibrations straight to Tay’s crotch. Tay looked over to New who was concentrating on driving, studying how serious New looked. Tay loved when New was this focused, the angles of his face seemed so much sharper and all Tay wanted to do was kiss along them. He thought about leaning over and doing just that, but not wanting to get themselves killed, Tay quickly shoved that thought out of his mind for the time being and started to think of other ways to help relieve at least some of the pressure. 

As his eyes dropped down to look at New's hand, an idea sparked in his head.  
Shuffling in his seat, Tay moved so New's hand slipped further up his thigh and onto his crotch. Tay immediately let a moan leave his mouth, New seemingly realising what he was doing as his hand squeezed once Tay had stopped moving.  
"You seriously can't wait 'til we get home?" New glanced quickly over at Tay and gulped, his words quickly fading out when he saw Tay's head thrown back against the headrest and his eyes screwed shut. 

Forcing his eyes to look away so he could focus back on the road, New started to fumble with the zip and button on Tay's jeans. He then ducked his hand beneath the denim and Tay's hand flew up to grip of New's wrist,  
"New." The name was virtually a breath leaving Tay's mouth, not at all expecting New to do that.  
Rather than replying with words, New let his hand do the talking as he started to work against Tay's hardening member. Stealing another quick glance in Tay's direction, New was happy with the squirms he could see along with the moans he could hear as his hand started moving faster.  
One of Tay's hands reached up and gripped tightly at New's arm, a silent and insistent beg for New not to stop. 

New's hand started to feel a wet patch against Tay's boxers, and his own shorts started to tighten. Along with Tay's constant string of muffled curses and stifled moans, New was beginning to think he too wouldn't be able to wait until they got home. Making a split-second decision, New pulled his hand away from Tay (earning a loud whine in response) as he looked around for the nearest, secluded spot to pull over; it being just before 1am helping with the streets being practically empty. 

"New, why'd you stop?" Tay's voice was needy and poorly covered up pants which left his mouth in an uneven rhythm; he couldn't believe New had stopped just like that without warning. 

"Parking." New was blunt, he was more focused on finding the perfect spot to park his car. Tay looked confused, his brows knitting together as he tried to figure out what New was doing - it not once crossing his mind that New was stopping for both their sakes. 

"Okay, but why?" New wanted to facepalm, his boyfriend could be unbelievably oblivious at times.  
"Guess I can't wait until we get home either."

***

After a minute or so of driving round to find the perfect, hidden spot, New finally put his car into park and turned the engine off. He turned to Tay who was already staring back at him, his seatbelt taken off as soon as he knew why they were stopping. New noticed the enticing mix excitement and lust in Tay's eyes, figuring his eyes were showing the exact same. He leant forward then, capturing Tay's lips and brought a hand up to rest against his neck. Tay instantly melted into the kiss and parted his lips, giving New complete entry. The kiss quickly became heated and sloppy; tongues clashing and lips swelling. 

Both were in awkward positions due to still sitting (or rather half-sitting-half-kneeling in Tay's case) in their respective seats and both could feel some muscles beginning to cramp.  
Tay pulled back first, his hands immediately pushing New's shirt up and over his head, flinging it carelessly onto the dashboard. With New now shirtless, the lampposts outside glowed against his milky skin and Tay licked his lips at the sight. As Tay admired New’s chest and torso, New made quick work on unbuttoning the rest of Tay’s shirt; it soon dropping to the foot-well as Tay helped shrug it off.

Tay knelt up straighter and inched closer to the end of his seat, leaning back in to kiss New as his hands went to hastily remove his jeans. One of New’s hands went to help and the other gripped tightly at the back Tay’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. Their tongues worked alongside each other and New moaned into the kiss when Tay bit his lip. 

Given their setting, it was only a matter of time before Tay bumped his head against the roof of the car when he attempted to kick his jeans off, New breaking the kiss as he muffled a laugh.  
Tay scowled as his head went to the top of his head, rubbing where he could feel a slight throb.  
“Don’t laugh! It’s not my fault cars are shaped like this.” Tay looked around the car in exasperation and his hand hit the roof; New couldn’t help but laugh even more with Tay’s annoyed expression. Though, when he dropped his eyes from Tay's face down his body, New's laugh quickly faded out; a thick swallow as his eyes landed on the tent in Tay's boxers. His hands went straight on Tay's exposed skin, a gentle but firm grip on the sculpted body. 

When Tay felt the heat of his boyfriends hands run over him, slowly making their way down to where he desperately wanted them, he instantly stopped muttering about the unfortunate shape of the car. His breaths quickly became short and uneven the closer New's hands got to toying with the waistband of his boxers. 

"New," the name was almost a moan, "how are we doing this?" Tay gently placed his hands on top of New's, not stopping them but travelling along with the light touches. New tore his eyes away from Tay's crotch and looked back up at his boyfriend, eyes wide with lust. 

Thinking for a second, New kept his hands dancing along Tay's abdomen and quickly looked around the car. He then pulled his hands back and went to push his chair as far back as it would go; Tay nodding understandingly to no one in particular.

Making quick work of removing his own boxers, New turned his head to see Tay doing the same.  
In desperate need for contact now that both of them were fully nude, Tay dived back in to kiss New, nearly falling over the gearstick as he did so. New’s hands flew to catch Tay’s sides, steadying him as he kissed back with even more neediness.  
As Tay leaned in even further, he started to swing his leg across and ended up sitting on New’s lap; knees perching either side of New’s thighs. 

Their kiss broke mid-way when their members collided, Tay almost collapsing against New with the overwhelming feeling. New groaned as his hands grasped at Tay’s hips almost too tightly, rocking them slightly to let the friction build up. Tay shuddered out breaths with his forehead pressed into New’s shoulder, his mouth hung open letting moans slip out without a second thought.

With heavy pants and broken moans, New gradually stopped moving Tay’s hips and nudged Tay’s head, planting kisses down his jaw before Tay looked up enough for New to reach his lips.  
Gentler than the previous ones, this kiss was slow and tender despite passion still pushing itself through. Tay linked his hands behind New’s neck and sucked on his bottom lip. New, however, let his hands ghost up and down Tay’s back resulting in shivers flowing across the elders body. 

Pulling back with his nose still pressed against Tay’s, New let himself catch his breath before speaking in a low, husky tone,  
“There’s stuff in the-" a grunt sounded from New as Tay wiggled his hips, a teasing action that got him exactly what he wanted, "in the glovebox."  
Tay's lips formed a smirk when he heard New's words. Knowing what New meant, Tay withdrew his body, shuffled down New’s lap and leant over to reach the glovebox on the passenger side. Moving his legs slightly to stretch further, New looked down at Tay’s body with solely hunger. His eyes trailed down Tay’s muscular back and he couldn’t stop himself as his lips went straight on the tanned skin. 

Mostly leaving kisses, New occasionally opted for biting and let his teeth graze across the muscles. Tay wasn’t overly bothered with the touches until New reached the small of his back and he could feel New’s wet tongue lick down to the top of his ass, it dipping between his cheeks slightly. His hands lurched forwards for support (one on the passenger chair and the other clutching at the dashboard) as his head fell low and his eyes screwed shut. New smirked as he went back to sucking at Tay’s side and back.

“Fuck.” As Tay gasped for breath after New’s actions, he went to open the glovebox and sure enough there were condoms and lube. Tay was about to question why New kept some in his car, but feeling New’s hands massage his thighs with featherlight kisses along his spine made him beyond thankful that they were in there. 

Feeling New sit back up, Tay brought himself back to sit comfortably on his lap again; this time his feet tucking under New's knees keeping him upright and steady. Tay placed what he was holding on the armrest beside them and then let one of his hands drop to New's member, it circling the head with his forefinger before slowly pumping up and down. New's head was thrown back in utter abandon, the uneven jerks and varying pressure Tay was giving him coupled with Tay's mouth attacking his neck sending him into pure bliss. 

After a few more harsh pumps, New regained himself somewhat and let his hands that were currently looped under Tay's arms and gripping at his shoulders, move away to pick up the bottle of lube. Squirting some of the cold liquid onto his fingers, New generously coated his digits and let them travel south until a hand was cupping at Tay's ass. 

Tay arched his back in response, a sharp intake of breath taken as New slotted a finger between his cheeks. Tay's hand movements on New's dick gradually became slower and messier as New pushed his digit further into Tay's opening. New wasted no time on adding a second finger and immediately started to scissor them alongside small pumps up. 

Tay was going into overdrive. Them having sex alone was enough to send Tay crazy, but doing it in public, in a car for that matter, made it even hotter. Tay wanted to share his thoughts with New, he wanted to let him know how unbelievably sexy this all was, but every time he tried to talk his coherent thoughts quickly morphed into incoherent groans and stutters. Tay let his head hang off New's shoulder while his hands had totally given up on giving New a hand-job - instead they grasped at New's waist with his knuckles turning white. 

New had now gotten to a fast pace with a third finger added, them curling to reach Tay's sweet spot. After a few hurried jerks upwards, Tay choked out a moan as New finally hit his G-spot and pushed his face into New's chest, the noise sticking to New's heated skin. With a satisfied smile, New pulled out his fingers and listened to the whine Tay produced; his dick twitching at the sound. 

New's hands found themselves gripping at Tay's hips, guiding him upwards and despite his laboured breaths, Tay managed to shift his weight onto his knees so he was no longer sat on New's thighs. He braced his hands onto New's shoulders for support and focused on what his boyfriend was doing now, all the while his chest still heaving.  
With Tay off his lap, New now had more room to adjust the seat; his eyes never once breaking contact with Tay's. 

Though New was looking up at Tay through his lashes, Tay couldn't miss the dominance New had. Splaying his hands out against New's upper back, Tay sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, rolled it between his teeth before letting it 'pop' back into place; a sheen of saliva shining under the lampposts outside. New clenched his jaw at the sight while his hips jutted forward uselessly, his right hand stumbling to grip the door's armrest.  
Finally finding the lever with his other hand, New slowly angled the chair backwards and watched as Tay leant forward and pressed their lips together; a simple touch yet it spoke a thousand words.  
In their short moment of calm amidst the heat and desire, Tay's thoughts suddenly caught up with him. He pulled back to see a confused look flash across New's face,  
"Are we really doing this?" His voice was quiet, Tay not fully believing that they were about to do it in New's beloved car. Hell, they weren't even doing it on the backseat where New hadn't yet removed the plastic coverings. Was New just giving into him and his impatience to wait until they got home? Tay hoped not, he had never really thought of having sex in a car before, but now actually in the process of doing just that he couldn't think for the life of him why they hadn't done it sooner. 

Tay's thoughts were quickly pushed to the back of his mind as New placed insistent kisses on his lips; each one getting more and more desperate. Hands were grasping at sweaty skin and chests were rising unevenly - New didn't need words to let Tay know his answer.

Tay responded by pushing his tongue past New’s lips, instantly forgetting any doubts he had had previously.

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea and i just kinda ran with it so hope you enjoyed it and part 2 hopefully wont keep you waiting too long


End file.
